


Welcome to the Club (a literal one)

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: The Gutter [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DJing at a club, Gen, Music, Sci-Fi, Wilbur's in the hospital and not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy and his older brother Wilbur live in the Gutter. Tommy needs to provide their funds. He gets a well paying job in the Under-City (a step up from the Gutter). He does get a flat fee, but his income is directly proportional to his ratings on the show. Not like he doesn't have a million other things to stress about.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Gutter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159727
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to the Club (a literal one)

The thumping sound-waves from the speakers filled the air, mechanized fingers danced across his rig. Putting his non-alcoholic beverage of choice down, Tommy hit the switch for the pre-programed lightshow; keeping the crowd engaged in an atmosphere of pink and purple neon lights.

It was hard when he had so many things to keep track of: when he last ate, when he last payed the hospital fees, when he last had a chance to visit his friend, when he was last able to be a kid. The Under-City wasn’t kind of those born in the Gutter.

The crowd was not vibing with this new song. He flicked on the fog machine, basking the dance floor in a hued mist. His dash showed the people’s serotonin and dopamine levels going up, some were still going down, but the upward trends were promising. Still not enough to cover this week’s hospital fee though, shit.

He lets the song play out, giving him a few minutes to figure out how to get his ratings up. He needed them up if he wanted to be able to help pay for his brother's care.

A classic or something fresh? The mechanic fingers linked to his subconscious pick before he does. A new tune by his hospitalized brother projects over the sound system. He likes Wilbur’s song. So does the crowd.

His ratings rise a little further. He picks his drink back up, he’d be able to enjoy it now that his hands weren’t shaking anymore.

The music slowed with his breathing, lights fading to blue with his mood. He double tapped his temple, where his chip was, to close his dash. Everything was going well, he had control back. He’d done this gig before, he knew how to keep the numbers up. Maybe he’d even have some extra to grab himself a pastry.


End file.
